Louise's Iron Golem
by steelnorthman
Summary: John O'brian a super soldier of New Albion Government Forces Freedom Corps dies defending his daughter from those he fought for. But fate has a different idea, in his last breathes he is sent to become one mage's familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The New Albion Radio Hour is property of Paul Shapera and Familiar of Zero is property of it's respective party. This first chapter all the dialogue was taken directly from the lyrics of the last 2 scenes from The New Albion Radio Hour, with some edits so it's more story friendly…

A/N: though if any of you readers think some areas of this chapter can be touched up for easier flow please tell me, Thank You.

Chapter 1:Death?

out of realityprologue to scene A3 S7 Finale

Lloyd Allen, "And so… I can't narrate this. Come on, Jackie, you mean to tell me Constance just sings another song and it dispels the first?"

Jackie O'brian, "Yes, how else were we going to…"

Lloyd, "That's stupid."

Jackie, "Well what were we supposed to do?"

Lloyd, "You're supposed to not change the narrative."

Jackie, "Lloyd, the entire city was going to fall, people were going to"

Lloyd, "That's the point. It's supposed to be an epic tragedy."

Jackie, "Well we don't want an epic tragedy. Jesus, Lloyd, what's with the bloodthirsty…"

Lloyd, "It's the beauty of the story. The story would be told for generations"

Jackie, "For heaven's sakes, Lloyd, we're not interested in your epic tragedy. Besides, the most striking tragedies are always the most intimate ones... Lloyd?"

Lloyd, "Okay. Okay, Jackie, i actually see your point."

Jackie, "Oh thank God…"

Lloyd, "The intimate ones do work quite well. It's no Fall of New Albion but…. If Constance dies…"

Jackie, "NO. Not Constance."

Lloyd, "It would be beautifully heart wrenching"

Jackie, "Lloyd!"

Lloyd, "We'll do it your way."

Jackie, " You can't do that. You are not the story. You are just the bloody Narrator."

Lloyd, "Watch and learn, Jackie."

"And so, as the government forces slowly regain their senses they find Constance O'Brien, the most hunted thief in the city standing right before them."

Jackie, "John! John, protect Constance! These soldiers, when they snap out fo it they're going to kill her!"

John O'brian, "No. They're not."

shift into realityinto scene

John, "It's time you all go, i'll keep them away, I promise you'll be safe today"

"And here as your father it's my job to, Die if need be for you"

"We stole a day so sweet, We talked just you and me, It's more than i had ever dreamed"

The Blood Red Dogs (Goverment Forces), "Lock and load, let it go, the loathsome side show is coming on down the town"

"barker in your hand it's a bedlam jam we'll be tearing it up all around"

"fire in the hole it's a breezy stroll we'll have tea in hell today"

"when the Blood Red Dogs come to do a job and send you on your way"

Constance O'brian, "I'm giving it up, i'm giving a try I'll find a new way to fight the same fight"

"And i'm giving a chance, i'll give you a try I'll give you tonight…"

Jackie, "I always hated birthdays"

John, "Why'd you not get to safety?"

Jackie, "I'm staying, staying by your side You're my blood, i won't leave you i won't run"

"We're not alone, not here, not you and i, And besides, I never call on birthdays"

*Bang!*

John, "Jackie!"

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

John moves to Jackie's side and holds her as she's dieing.

Jackie, "I wish for your forgiveness, I wish the past was different, I wish i would have known…"

John, "I wish for stars and sails, Pipe dreams and fairy tales, But atonement time has flown"

Captain of The Government Forces, "Attention, John O'brian, you are surrounded there is no possibility of escape, put down your weapon and surrender!"

John:

"In the fire, In the fire, In the fire, Bathe in the fire"

"In the fire! Bathe in the fire! In the fire !"

"Run or taste my rage! Run or this is your last day!"

"Run run away! Run and on the day you come!"

"You are done i say! Run run away!"

"In the fire!"

End Scene

Begin A3 S8 New Albion 6

Lloyd, "Although John O'Brien died on the Blvd. of Cryers, He took the city forces with him to the other side"

"The rebels overran a defenseless Parliament, But then turned on each other so no government now stands"

"On Cryers Blvd that day, there were some who walked away, After Constance sang they dropped their guns though why no one can say"

"They left the city yet no one's quite sure where they went, But some say they hear bells ringing in the mountains to the west"

"Constance fought and fought until one day they changed the laws, Regarding women in the District where the upper classes flock"

"Then she and Thomas left. No one's quite sure where they went, But they were last seen headed to the mountains in the west"

"New Albion still stands but it's broken, fractured and Its eight Districts function independently as best they can"

"There's checkpoints in between, they eye each other warily, But the for the time despite all of this tension there is peace"

"The Voodoopunks, my friends, are resurfacing again, Though who can say if this is good or bad for New Albion"

"The city must unite, it cannot stand with such divide, But we leace discussion of this point for another time"

"So again we bid adieu to our players and to you, Same old channel, same old hour be sure to next time tune"

"Until then we say good day. The future's always on its way, and thus we end our passion play as it's played today"

End…

Lloyd, "Wait something's wrong… John isn't where he should be."

*voice in the background*

Lloyd, "I know we saw him die at Cryers, he should be in the grave right now."

*voice again*

Lloyd, "He didn't die? Well then where is he!"

*voice*

Lloyd, "We must find him otherwise this story will have been a lie!"

End

A/N: Please rate and review if you like it Thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The New Albion Radio Hour is property of Paul Shapera and Familiar of Zero is property of it's respective party.

A/N: Last chapter would have been more detailed had I been awake enough or more time, it was 1am when I got the idea, now it's time for actual story writing…. *unenthusiastic* yeah! writing is hard for me...

Chapter 2:The Iron Familiar

prologue to the "End"

John O'brian having defeated the Blood Red Dogs but having been mortally wounded in the process is accepting his fate to die a martyr for New Albion.

"Finally, I can see you again," saying to his dead wife. She had died before he joined the Freedom Corps.

"My servant who exists somewhere in the universe,"

"This can't be right, I'm not dead yet, how are they calling my spirit?" (A/N: Voodoopunks are a cultish religion that went into hiding long before the war, they have been known to call spirits to the land of the living through either possession or by making a Doll)

"My divine, wise and powerful servant, heed my call!" Then a green disc appeared on the ground below John's feet.

"What is this magic, I've never heard of anything like this," (A/N: The world in which New Albion exists has magic, talking animals, fairies, and in the final installment of the series portals to another dimension)

"I wish from the bottom of my heart, add my guidance and appear!" Just then the portal opened up and sucked John into the void.

In Tristan's Academy of Magic

Smoke and a bang fill the air as Louise causes another explosion, but today is different. Today is the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual. Another failure but now of epic proportions. If she fails she'd be expelled from the school, this was her last chance at redemption, to no longer be a Zero.

Louise falls to her knees, worn and defeated at the prospect of failure. There is a sound though that wasn't there before, it sounds like hissing steam and moving cogs.

Staring into the the dust and the smoke she sees something. Something large but humanoid like a golem. The golem takes a few thundering steps forward through the cloud, coming into view she sees what appears to be a man that is combined with a golem.

It's sometime before she releases that this man golem seems to be injured, blood seeping from holes and breaks in it's metal exoskeleton. Horrified she begins to break down and cry, believing she caused the injuries.

The golem walks forward towards her, leans down and places a hand on the head, and speaks to Louise's surprise.

*"You don't have to be afraid of me child"* She doesn't understand the language but the voice seems to be trying to sooth her.

Colbert having watched this approaches the golem with apprehension, the golem appears to have been made for war or battle to him. (A/N: I've always thought that John O'brian and the other super soldiers in the Freedom Corps would look like a mix between The Big Daddy and The Handyman from the Bioshock series just with a little more human components)

"Where are you from, who made you," Colbert demands from the golem.

The golem looks to him seeing Colbert with only a staff pointed at him sees him as not a threat, *"I don't understand you,"* shaking it's head from side to side.

"You can't understand," Colbert then casts a translation spell on the golem, "do you understand now?"

"Yes,"

"Now I'll repeat myself, where are you from and who made you,"

"I'm John O'brian from New Albion, the scientists for the Freedom Corps made me into what I am." The golem now labeled John O'brian states.

"Why are you injured,"

"I just came from my final battle where I had to defend my daughter from the very Government Forces that made me,"

"Then you are not a golem?" Colbert asks.

"I was known as The Iron Golem, I was the pride of the Government's research and experiments, but I'm still mostly human." John explains.

"Then we should get you to the infirmary before we discuss anything more,"

"Infirmary? Is this a school or a military base?" John asks.

"This is Tristan's Academy of Magic, now come you need treatment," Colbert motions for John and Louise to follow, "The rest of you are dismissed." saying to the rest of the students who had already summoned their familiars.

Most of the students leave with their familiars in tow, a few stay and watch Louise and Colbert leave for the infirmary. Specifically a large breasted redhead, and a small blue haired girl who always had a book.

"Why am I here anyway?" John asks as they are on the way to the infirmary.

"You were summoned to be Miss Louise's familiar." Colbert explains.

"You mean a magical partner for a mage or witch? I've only heard of those in children's tales."

"I can assure you they are real, but yes."

"So this young girl is Louise the one who summoned me?"

"She is,"

"I'm not young, I'm 16" Louise chimes in.

"Sorry, you just seemed younger to me." Apologies John.

"We've arrived," Colbert states, "Time for you to get fixed up." after walking them in going to find the healer.

John proceeds to move to one of the beds and sits down on it causing to to creak loudly and bow down the middle.

The healer mage enters and sees the state at which John is in, "You shouldn't even be up and moving around, lay down so I can heal you."

"Heal me? How." John asks.

"Magic of course" she responds.

"Ok" laying down, the bed makes more groans as if about to give way.

The healer draws water from a nearby jug using her wand and moves the water over and though John's metal frame, "Interesting most of your body's muscle and bone is replaced with metal and other things, what are you?"

"I'm a super soldier from New Albion's Freedom Corps." John responds.

"New Albion? Is that what the Reconquista calling themselves now?" Colbert now a little suspicious.

"Reconquista, never heard of them. New Albion is a city state made up of eight districts. The entire city is near self sufficient and each district is home to hundreds of thousands of citizens." John explains New Albion's basic information.

"Hundreds of thousands in a single city is unheard of, where is this city?" Colbert having changed to his more scholarly side.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you unless I see a map of the world"

All the while the healer had been healing John's human wounds, "All the wounds I can fix are done, the damage to the non human components would need an earth mage to fix." states the healer.

"Oh yes I never did catch your name" John says to Colbert.

"Ah my bad I'm Professor Colbert."

"Professor what does being a familiar entitle to me."

"Yes that would be something of interest, most familiars are creatures both magical and non magical, they help their masters either with collecting reagents or by being the eyes and ears for them. More powerful familiars will also help to protect their masters." Colbert explains, "Though the fact you're mostly human and a soldier we can work some kind of contract between you and Louise, but for now it might be best to finish the binding ritual."

John turns to Louise, "Alright so how do we complete this ritual,"

"You'll need to kneel so I can reach your head." Louise motioning for him to come down.

Kneeling down John still more than a head taller then Louise, "Pentagram of the five elements bless this familiar," pointing her wand at his forehead, then reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"Alright that wasn't so bad," begins John before the burning sensation in his right hand makes him grunt.

Looking at the hand he sees some symbols etched themselves into his harden skin of the back of his hand.

"May I have a look," asks Colbert.

Showing Colbert the symbols he jots down what he sees, "Thank you John, now that it's complete you may head back to you dorm." speaking to Louise.

"Finally I'm now a real mage" thinks Louise relieved that she's finally done something right.

A/N: Thats it for this chapter, hoped you liked it, any suggestions or comments are welcome. Please Rate and Review if you liked it. Thanks in advance.


End file.
